Erik and Charles
by Yenna
Summary: Charles/Erik pairing put in the Romeo and Juliet story. Shortly: Hate, love, marriage, and of course a suicide. AU, SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody!**

**This is my first fanfiction in English. I wrote a lot of story before (in Hungarian), but I never finished them (this is my bad habit). BUT I think this time the situation is different. I can say that the story almost finished. I have to write only a few chapters. The only trouble is to translate from Hungarian into English, because I can't write directly in English (unfortunately I'm not so good in English). Therefore I think I can upload one chapter per one week (if I can translate quicker, I will upload often).**

**Talking of that: If somebody is good in Hungarian and English too, and feels like to help me, I would be very grateful! In addition, I'm also glad of a beta reader's help (someone, who could kick me, until the translation isn't correct)!**

**About the story. This is a Charles/Erik pairing, in the Romeo and Juliet drama. I think you can guess the story's end, but I plan to write an alternate ending. So this will be an AU, slash story. Who doesn't like it, doesn't read this.**

**And finally about the characters, just to you know that who is who in the story. Between the "/" sign, I write the original Romeo and Juliet characters:**

**Lehnsherr family:**

_Sebastian Lehnsherr_ (Erik's father) /Montague/

_Edie Lehnsherr_ (Erik's mother) /Lady Montague/

_Erik Lehnsherr_ /Romeo/

**Xavier family:**

_Brian Xavier_ (Charles's father) /Capulet/

_Sharon Xavier_ (Charles's mother) /Lady Capulet/

_Charles Xavier_ /Juliet/

_Cain Marko_ (Sharon Xavier's cousin) /Tybalt, Lady Capulet's cousin/

**Erik's friends:**

_Azazel_

_Janos Quested/Riptide_

**Charles's friends:**

_Raven Darkholme_

_Sean Cassidy_

**Other characters:**

_Emma Frost_ (Erik's secretary) /Balthasar, Romeo's servant/

_Moira MacTaggert_ (Charles's nurse) /Juliet's nurse/

_Hank McKoy_ /Friar Laurence/

_Levene_ (son of Charles's nurse) /Peter, servant of Juliet's nurse/

_Alex Summers_ (son of Brian Xavier's friend) /Paris, son of Verona's prince/

**And now finally the chapter. Good reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Erik and Charles<strong>

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_  
><em>In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,<em>  
><em>From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,<em>  
><em>Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.<em>  
><em>From forth the fatal loins of these two foes<em>  
><em>A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;<em>  
><em>Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows<em>  
><em>Doth, with their death, bury their parents' strife.<em>

_(William Shakespeare: Romeo and Juliet)_

**Chapter one**

Eric sighed loud, and then stretched, while he glanced at the clock on the wall from the corner of his eye. It was ten minutes past eight, namely he worked pretty much, and therefore he closed his laptop, rose from his seat, and stretched once more his benumbed body. It was since noon – when he had lunch with his father in the restaurant opposite the building – when he stood up for the last time, and he began to feel it more and more. Once all his bones clicked to their right place, he closed his briefcase, and walked out of his office.

"Emma, I finished for today. If my father would look for me, tell him, that I'll meet with Azazel and Janos in the Hellfire Club," he said to his secretary, who sat in an unexceptionable costume, as always, at her desk. "If he would like anything, he can contact with me on my mobile."

The blonde woman stopped the typing for a moment, and looked up at him, and then her soft lips smiled.

"Right, I'll pass the message. Have a nice time, Mr. Lehnsherr!"

"Thank you, Emma."

Ms. Frost's smile was wider, while the man walked toward the door. Erik wasn't telepath to read her mind, but without it he knew what's on her mind. Many shook their heads, and didn't understand, why he doesn't seize the opportunity, and realize Emma's dreams, but at such time he usually just shrugged his shoulders. What is true is true, the woman was extremely pretty – slim figure, long legs, blonde, glossy hair, sparkling blue eyes –, and so beautiful, that the men involuntarily turned after her on the street. Anyone would seize the opportunity to call her into the bed, but he didn't. _But she is a great secretary_ – Erik commented to himself, as he waved goodbye with his free hand, then stepped out to the corridor. His office was near the elevator, so he reached relatively quickly the basement, where he parked in the morning with his Aston Marin. He was glad, that he can finally leave. In the recent weeks, he bored more and more his job, and somehow his all life also. Every day was exactly the same, and this drove him mad. He desired something variety, something excitement, with he can jazz up his endless hours in his office.

The black sports car started immediately, and a few minutes later he spanned in the New York traffic. As he knew, that it may take a while because the gridlock to reach the club, he turned on the radio, and he started to drummed the rhythm of the music on the steering wheel.

He couldn't wait to meet his two friends. Azazel – who led the Hellfire Club – the previous day called him, that they meet that day in any case, because something special entertainment waits for him. Erik, of course, had no idea, what can it be, but hence he very pleased with this opportunity – finally he can exit from the monotonous daily routine!

He arrived before the club nearly an hour later, where he jumped immediately out the car, then threw the key to the employee, who just hurry to him.

"Take care of it!" said to the young boy, who started to nod at once.

"Of course, Mr. Lehnsherr!"

Erik silently watched, as the kid sat behind the wheel, and then slowly rolled into the deep garage next to the entrance of the club. He only then started to go toward the door, when he couldn't see the Aston Martin. He couldn't really explain, that why he had such a relation to his car, but he practically liked it as treasure.

"Welcome, Mr. Lehnsherr!" greeted him the security guard front of the entrance door, when he walked past the man, by the time Erik nodded in response.

In spite of the fact, that his friend had the club, everybody looked at him, as the owner, which was probably due to Azazel's evil look. The red skinned man, who could teleport wherever, had long, spiny-tipped tail, and this particularly reminded of the servant of the hell. But his frightening surface was softened by his sea-green eyes, black beard and also black hair, which usually hung blowsily onto his shoulders.

In the club the music sounded loud, while hardly dressed girls walking back and forth between the guests – the Hellfire's unspoken rule was, that only a man could cross the threshold –, who took their risk in gambles, or went about dreamily with the gorgeous beauties on the dancefloor, or drank at the bar counter. As soon as Erik put his foot in the building, a young eighteen year old girl stepped up to him, raised her most luscious eyes to him, and then spoke with sensual voice.

"You look very tired," whisper into his ear, which was rather strange, considering that in the huge hall the music roared with full volume. "Let me take care of you."

"Thank you, but no," Erik got out of the unknown girl's way, and meanwhile he tried to avoid her disappointed look. He suddenly became embarrassed, therefore he quickly stepped back. "I'm sorry," he murmured almost inaudibly, then spun and strove toward the office on the upper floor.

Erik never understood why he becomes unsure, if a woman approaches to him _in that way_. He simply went blank, and he couldn't think anything else, than escape. Now his heart also beat more and more, his hand turned white as he gripped his briefcase's handle. By the time he came up to the stair, the panic spilled his whole body, therefore he practically burst into the door of Azazel's office, then slammed that, and closed his eyes he propped himself firmly against the door.

"Do I suspect well, that someone tried again to win the confidence of you?" sounded a deep, cheerful voice, so Erik opened his eyes hardly to look his friend. Azazel sprawled on a comfortable couch, with a glass of whisky in his hand, and grinning widely in an irritating way, which immediately brought Erik back to life. "You don't take this amiss as offense, Erik, but you look miserable."

"Your tact is fascinating," commented Erik mockingly, while he put down his case stepping to the desk. "Sometimes I wonder, they why consider you as a devil, when you're a real angel."

The red skinned man threw back his head, and laughed aloud.

"Erik, my dear friend," Azazel stood up, still holding his glass in his hand, and broke into a broad grin, while he stepped to his friend, who waiting next to the desk, and then he put his free hand onto Erik's shoulder. "You need someone. You're too lonely, and as I see, it has worse and worse effect on you."

"I don't want a single woman in my life!" Erik already protested, shaking his head wildly. Even just thinking about it was terrible, that a woman, who cling to him, chase after him all day. "Then I rather jump out my office's window!"

"Your fear against women is incredible, Erik," laughed Azazel, but his cheerfulness dwindled slightly, because then he looked with serious glance into his fellow's eye. "Otherwise, it's not important to be a woman."

"Are you crazy?" Erik walked away from his red friend, and to relieving his anew recrudescing nervousness, he poured himself a brandy. "I'm not a homosexual!" added then in indignation, and drank his drink in one gulp.

_I'm not a homosexual!_ – Erik repeated to himself, accompanied by another glass of cognac, but frightened him that, that his voice how uncertainly sounds. _I'm not a homosexual… But what if I'm still gay?_ He already came to understand, that he can't find nothing attraction in the women, but he didn't feel, that he would be different in the company of men – of course apart from the fact, that he could control every kind of metal object –, therefore it never came into his mind. _Maybe I just haven't found the right wife for me_ – Erik encouraged himself, while he poured his third glass of drink for himself.

Azazel saw on his friend, what doubts tortured him, therefore he decided, it's the time to starting into the night. At least they divert Erik's thoughts. Ready to act Azazel mopped up the last drops of his whisky, and then he took out his phone from his pocket. Janos's number fortunately was in the quick button; therefore he could already dial after two second.

"Yes?"

"We will meet after five minutes at my car in the garage."

"I'll be there."

Azazel pressed out the phone, then glanced at his friend, who seems watches him relaxed. The teleporter was of the opinion, that the man takes him job too seriously, and overall he is too rigid. It's time for a bit of relaxation.

"Come, my friend," put Azazel his right arm on the man's shoulder. "I guarantee that your life's best night waits for you."

Embrace each other shoulder, they walked out the office, by the time the music, which sounded downstairs in the great hall, flapped their ears. They can hear it in the office too, just hollowly, but outside it was practically excruciating. As they walked past the guests – some of them gazed oddly at the red skinned owner of the club, however the mutants were known in the city –, Erik screwed up his face. This din was too loud for him.

"I don't understand, how you can bear this cacophony," turned Erik toward Azazel, who sent a grin to him for this.

"After a while people get used to it, my friend. I'm sure, that after a month you would also consider it a muttering."

"Because I'll become totally deaf," answered Erik drily, by the time the other man burst out laughing again on hearing this.

"That's possible, my friend."

They walked through the huge hall, between the gamble tables, then next to the dancefloor, that they finally get to the underground garage thorough the door. Because Azazel was able to teleport anywhere within a certain distance, they could even go like this, but as the head of the Hellfire Club, Azazel likes show his face to the guests. He didn't adore the aggression, but hence he took advantage without compunction of his wild surface to prevent the possible disturbance. It was enough to proming twice in the club one night, and the safety of the guests was guaranteed.

"Sometimes I wonder, that I think you really enjoy, that the guests were afraid of you," turned Erik toward the club owner, when they already walked between the cars, and meanwhile he put his free hand into his pocket. "Admit it, Azazel."

"Okey, you got me," grinned the red man, and then when they reached the big, black Mercedes, he pulled out the car key from his pocket. "I think Janos will be here in a minute. Until then let's get into the car, and you can tell me, that how boring was your day."

"This is visible on me so much?" Erik asked curiously, after he already sprawled on the passenger seat.

"Erik, it practically proclaims from you, that you are sick of it," replied Azazel with completely serious voice, while he spun the key on his finger. "Have you ever think about to do something absolutely else? After all there is your diploma, what you got in Oxford. Your father surely would agree."

"I know, but I have no idea, what can I do. A couple of years have already passed since my diploma."

"A good party, that what you need, Erik!"

"Janos!" smiled back Erik, and turned back to shake the man's hand, who just got in the car. His second friend wore a white, duck trousers, and a same color T-shirt. This was some kind of mania, that he always wore this color. "Good to see you, my friend!"

"And good to see, that you can smile too," Janos clasped Erik's hand, and then after he took his seat, he glanced toward the red man behind the wheel in the driving mirror. "Where is the party?"

Azazel's perfect denture flashed, as he grinned, and he started the engine.

"Let this be a surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Please, let me know your opinion! If I made a mistake, I want to learn from this! Anyway, thanks for reading!<strong>

**Yenna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**I'm already writing the eleventh chapter in Hungarian, and today I could finish the translation of the second chapter! Unfortunately I couldn't do this earlier, because I wasn't at home for several days, and where I was, I couldn't take my dictionary with me, and in default of an internet connection, I couldn't use the google translator. But I'm here, and I hope, that you like this chapter.**

**Good reading!**

**Ps.: I forgot to mention in the first chapter, that this story takes place in nowadays, and not in the 1960's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>

"You're crazy."

Erik stared stunned at the enormous gate, and far behind it at the towering building. They parked besides the high concrete fence, while the row of the guests's cars continuously drove past them. Now they were there at least for ten minutes, but he still wasn't able to recover consciousness his senses.

"The Xavier house?" Erik turned with disbelief then to Azazel, but he just grinned.

"Come in, Erik! Be a little cooler!" clapped his friend on back the red teleporter. The man's eyes sparkled excitedly, as he watched the huge castle in the middle of the park. "A little excitement never hurts."

"Azazel, if we go in there, they tear us into shreds!" snapped Erik impatiently, and gazed with piercing eyes at the red skinned man. "Maybe you can teleport anywhere, and that's also no matter, that Janos's hurricane is perilous, or I lift a whole submarine! If they find out, that a Lehnsherr is in their house, the hell can break out!

"I think there is a kinda little cha—"

"Do you know, Xavier's son what kind of ability has?" Erik cut in Azazel, and that his words get more importance, he leaned forward with flashing eyes. "Telepath! If once comes into his mind to touch the guests's mind, we immediately caught!

He was nervous more and more, although they were nothing to touch the wide open iron gate. All this is why? Because of a centuries old conflict, which raged between the Lehnsherr, and the Xavier family.

No one has ever remembered how it all started. Several versions circulated between the family members, and the inhabitants – even the totally strangers were fully aware of that the Lehnsherrs, and the Xaviers how hate each other. One of these claimed, that Xavier kidnapped Lehnsherr's bride, and because of this broke out the quarrel, which lasted to the present day, the other, that because of a quarrel, Lehnsherr's son challenge son of Xavier to a duel, who lost his life, but there were some people, who put the Xavier estate forward as reason. Erik was inclined to think, that neither of them can corresponds to the facts, but because he didn't find any documents, he couldn't make sure of the contrary either. So the description of further fights remained, which also published later in the newspapers, and which followed each other quite often. The police almost opened a new section for the two dynasties, so in any case there will be enough people.

In the last month, nothing happened, but Erik was afraid, that this can be broken off. Three of them go into the Xaviers's headquarters, it was the perfect suicide, and furthermore it stank from scandal smell. They had a great chance to their luck runs out, what he wanted to avoid in any case. He despised the family partly, on the other hand he didn't want to fight with them – in fact he preferred the more peaceful solutions. Maybe he was the only in his family, and among his friends, who kept himself out from the tiffs, and he rather watched the incidents from the background. Now they supposed to do it too…

"Azazel…" began Erik carefully, maybe he can possess his friend, but the red skinned man shook his head.

"Erik, just once in your life be a little bolder" Azazel asked softly, and his face broke into an encouraging smile. "I didn't plan so, that we just walk in. Just open the glove compartment."

Erik raised his brow curiously, but then he didn't ask anything after all, but that he reached out his hand, and opened the glove compartment. As he looked in, he at once noticed three masks, and for this, he automatically burst out laughing.

"I didn't know, that today is Halloween," he muttered to himself shaking his head, and took into his hands the masks to examine them more closely. "I didn't prepare for masquerade ball."

"There is a masquerade party inside," Azazel nodded with a grin, while he took away the huge mask from the top, which he fixed over his face immediately. "Like this no one can recognize us," he explained, and when Erik opened his mouth to say something, he quickly continued "and before you mention again the precious Xavier kid's talent, if you concentrate properly to not think yourself, he doesn't discover, that a Lehnsherr has fun within the walls." The other man was still uncertain; therefore he used all his persuasive power. "Come on, Erik, say yes! You won't regret it!"

"But I think I will regret it," murmured helplessly Erik, then he tossed back to Janos the one of the mask with a light wrist move, while he tied over his head the third one, but before he would get out from the Mercedes, he looked back at his waiting red skinned friend behind the wheel. "If there's just one person, who starts to feel suspicious about us, you will immediately bring out us here, agreed?"

"It's of course."

Azazel even grinned then, when they arrived to the entrance door. His red skin was almost completely covered by his brown leather jacket, and black pants – from the latter beneath just his spiny-tipped tail was visible – and, his face was covered by a mask. Hence his strange surface even so makes him conspicuous, but fortunately mutants still lived in New York.

"Good evening, gentlemen," greeted them with a bow the butler at the door, and then politely waved inside whit his hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Xavier waited for the greetings in the great hall. Have a good time."

"Thank you," Azazel was courteous from him with his most kind voice, and after he grabbed his friend arm to pull him into the hall, he said to the two men. "Let's go to the ballroom. I want to drink."

"You always want to drink," threw Erik at his red friend, and then he shook his head.

This whole idea of the party kept so much danger, but Erik still decided, that he took his friend advice, and finally he try be a little braver once in his life. Azazel on his left and Janos on his right he started to walk to the huge hall, where the pairs already danced, while he watched the quests's crowd behind the useful covering of his mask. Deeply in himself he hoped, that he might meet somebody, and then the risking of his life was no longer for nothing.

After a while Janos walked away from them – if they saw well, then his look clung to a girl in a miniskirt as he goes along –, and shortly afterwards Azazel also excused himself. Erik didn't mind at all, that he's alone. He took a glass of champagne from a waiter, and then went around the dancefloor. His look jumped back and forth on the way, looking for the one, whom he can ask to dance, but every time, when his eyes were fixed on a woman, he hesitated as is his custom, so because of this he rather stopped next to a double door, and he propped himself against the wall.

In the farther part of the hall an orchestra played with roughly ten members, but sometimes they stopped, that the DJ next to them on a podium can get a job. At such time the lamps was switch off, and only the decorative gleaming light from the corners lit the pairs.

Before such a darkening he thought, that he walks out for a short time onto the back balcony to take fresh air, but he didn't even reached the middle of the hall, when the orchestra stopped, the lights went out, and a sentimental song started from the speaker. Due to the sudden darkness – at that moment just a red beam commuted from the one of the wall to the other – he had to come to a sudden stop, but he hardly wanted to walk off, a body unexpectedly bumped against him, and stopped him.

"I'm sorry," he murmured immediately, and while his heart started to pound hideously, he made a pass at the stranger, since she lost her balance because of the collision.

Unfamiliar feeling swept over his body, as his hands held the woman – it was yet his luck that he put down his empty glass somewhere –, and as he felt her cautious touch on his waist. Such has never happened to him. His breathing became uneasy, although the room started to spin around him. _Well, this is what was called desire?_ – Erik asked himself, while he was afraid, that those around them can hear his loud heartbeat. A minute earlier he still wanted to be outside, but at that moment he just wanted to embrace the unknown woman's body.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

His voice sounded hoarse, however he tried to talk more naturally, but he was totally overcome by the excitement. He didn't even wait to the woman's respond, with a firm, yet gentle move he pulled her into his arms.

She was at least a head smaller, therefore his chin touched her silky hair, her body was slender though her waist wasn't such slim, yet it was perfect to hug her. Erik sighed quietly, and although the lamps weren't lit, he closed his eyes. He wanted to stay forever like this, slowly dance with the woman, who quite suddenly woke up the desire in his body. His manhood ached in the frightening way, and some unknown power pulled him to the other's face. He trembled in every limb to kiss her. After a while, when they embraced each other for minutes, he couldn't stand it any longer. He touched gentle under her chin to lift her head up, and then he slowly leaned onto her mouth. As he touched the soft lips, a hot wave flashed across on his spine, and this just became more intense, when the woman parted her lips with a sigh. Their kiss deepened immediately, their tongues met, end Erik wanted more. He felt, that two arms fits around his waist, from what he hold even more so the small body with his left arm, then he smoothed his right from her face to her chin.

"What's your name?" whispered Erik huskily, as they had to separate from each other because of the lack of air, but he couldn't wait for the answer, he pressed again his lips to the sweet mouth.

The music stopped slowly, therefore if yet reluctantly, but he raised his head, however he didn't let go her waist. He didn't want to her disappears from him – he wanted to see who she is, he wanted to find out everything about her. In the following minute the lamps was switch back, by the time he looked down with a smile to then he jumps back huskily shouting, as whom was burned – a man stood in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>So please, tell me, what you think. If I made any mistake, I want to know. And thanks for the reading!<strong>

**Yenna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**I decided, that I rather translated instead of the Hungarian writing that you'll have to a new chapter to read.**

**Thanks to **_**MirrorFlower and DarkWind**_** and **_**mcskywalker**_** for the reviews, and for the many alerts and favorites! It really means a lot to me! Thanks!**

**And now let comes the chapter! Good reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>

Cold ran through on Erik's back, while he stared at the man before him. The desire immediately flew away from his body, but when his glance wandered to the other's face – the smaller man's eyes, and half of his face was covered by a silver mask –, and saw his lips, which probably parted on account of the shock, Erik's groin burned again. _It wasn't possible be the truth!_ – He shouted frantically to himself. _I'm not…_

The unknown man suddenly dashed past him interrupted his thoughts, but even then he just stood, and stared into space before him. How can it be possible to feel such a strong affection in the direction of own sex? _I'm not gay!_ – Erik declared firmly, and clenched his fist.

_Then why do you want to turn around, and rush after him?_ – Said a voice in his head, by the time he desperately took a deep breath. Even if it hurt so much to admit to himself, he had to recognize, that his every thought run after the other, his lips, which were so soft and sweet. He wanted to kiss him again. _Hell, how I wanted to kiss him!_

Because of the suddenly decision Erik spun around, and yet in time he walked off, namely in the same place, where he stood a few moments before, a pair danced away. He ran out with wildly beating heart into the hall, but he didn't see the smaller man anywhere. There were more doors, which opened from there, but Erik didn't think, that the other could go that way, considering, that the quests certainly don't enter such place, where it's not permitted; therefore he started to run upward on the stairs. On the other hand he didn't find anybody on the second floor. From the downstairs a waltz's soft melody, and the cheerful din of the quests was heard up quietly, but no one was at that floor. He had just think, that he returns disappointedly to the great hall – interestingly his heart shuddered painfully at this thought –, when he noticed, that a door near to him is barely opened. Excitement passed through at once his body, while he went stealthily carefully to peep into the room. As much as Erik saw, he realized that he was at the library, and after a few minutes listening, he heard the soft steps.

There he was. He just looked through the book line, running his right hand over the book's spine, whereat Erik overlooked. The smaller man's fingers were slim and dainty, in spite of the fact, that he wasn't belong to the gentler sex, and as his fingers ran through on the books, a shiver went through spontaneously in Erik. How he wanted to, if those fingers run through his hair! Suddenly his every desire was to rush in to him, but somehow he rolled down this urge, and rather watched further him. Down at the dance hall, after the lights switched on, because of the shock Erik couldn't take a good look at him, but now there was a possibility of this. The man wore a dark blue suit, with a white shirt under it, a waistcoat, and a black tie; his short, brown hair shone darkly in the lamplight. Overall he was small, slender, and breathtakingly beautiful. Erik knew well, that such word usually isn't used in case of the men, but he couldn't describe his beauty.

Erik quickly panting for breath peeped into the library, and he so much sank into this, that he only realized, that he grasped the door, when it squeaked. The man immediately turned his head towards him, and after one moment he no longer was there.

"Please, wait!" Erik called after him in alarm, that he perhaps loses sight of him again, and hurriedly ran into the library. "Don't go, please!"

The young man – in the light at first sight he seems younger than him – paused a few steps away him, then looked back at him uncertainly. The silver mask was still on him, but the caution was could even read on his face. _Maybe is he afraid of me?_ – Erik lifted his eyes at him, and he would gave the world to he doesn't feel this.

"Don't go," he repeated it again more softly, while he stepped forward carefully.

As the distance was decreasing steadily between them, their eyes met, and the sight of the smaller man's blue eyes, Erik couldn't get his breath. Those had such a color, like the ocean, and they sparkled so much, that Erik almost sank into them. He had to take a deep breath to calm down, and that he doesn't frighten by anything the other, then slowly raised his right hand, and touched his cheek.

"What's your name?" he whispered, stepped quite close in front of him, while his fingers smoothed the man's silky skin. "You're beautiful."

He couldn't think of anything else, just to kiss him again. The restrained part of him still protested against this – _after all he is a man!_ –, but he felt, that he will be unable to resist. He wanted to feel again the younger's lips on his mouth, pressing his slim body against his. Because the man didn't answer, just panted quietly, he raised his left hand too, and then leaning slightly back the man's head, he kissed him gently.

This time the other responded much more passionately to the touch, because his arms immediately swung around Erik's neck, who pushed him against with a suddenly move at the bookshelf next to them. The younger man at the first moment was scared by the sudden attack, because a whiny cry left his throat, and his body trembled under the weight of the larger body, but then he relaxing parted his lips to make way for the other's tongue.

Erik felt like his whole body burns on fire. This never happened to him, although for his years he already had laid a few times several women – of course apart from those incidents, when he ran away from them. He almost with all his might had to control himself, that he doesn't make the man in his arms his own. (**Ed.:** **I don't know whether that it's correct or not. I didn't find anything about this sentence, so I hope, you understand, what I wanted here.)** However he knew him for few minutes. _Maybe this is the fate. I finally found my mate, whom I sought so much, even if he is same-sex, than me._

"You're so beautiful, sweet, soft," Erik murmured breaking away from the smaller man's mouth, and then kissed his face over to his ears, from what a long sigh left the man's lips. "I know that I probably shouldn't be here, that I should let you go, but I can't. Since I ever sensed you in the darkness, I feel that my whole body burns for you. I want to kiss you as far as that there is air in this room, lock you in my arms. Oh, I wish I had found you sooner."

"But you're a man…"

The smaller man barely breathed the words, but nevertheless Erik heard them, therefore he lifted his head slightly, so he could look into those beautiful, blue eyes. Yes, it might be that he previously would have questioned his sanity in such a case, but at that moment, in the Xavier house's library, he didn't feel at all this so awful. Perhaps just because, that the man had almost feminine features. He had silkier skin, softer lips, than his last lover.

Erik smiled softly, and then he shook his head. Meanwhile he caressed the other's kissed swollen lower lip.

"I think this can't be obstacle. Or maybe you don't want to kiss me?"

Suddenly his heart filled with fear. Perhaps the other be disgusted at him, think him disgusting, because of their same sex? In spite of the fact, that he didn't protest against the kiss at all?

"Yes…"

The answer was hardly more than a whisper, and hearing this Erik was full of unexplainable happiness. He immediately sealed the other's soft lips with a kiss, while he pulled him away a little from the bookshelf to tightly embrace him with his both hands. When they minutes later broke away from each other, Erik rested his forehead against the other's, and sighed with satisfaction.

"I wanted to, that this moment lasts forever," he whispered, and when the beautiful man's face broke into a smile, he felt so much happy as never before. He didn't want, that it has come to end, he didn't want to part from him. He wanted to know him at his side forever. "Where can I see you again?" he asked suddenly, because he knew, he gets mad, if he cannot meet him anymore. "Where do you live?"

"I…"

Angry shouts sounded somewhere far away, which interrupted the younger man, and Erik overwhelm with icy scare. _No!_ The louder and louder roar could mean only one thing – Azazel or Janos was recognized! In this case he has to disappear immediately, although he didn't want to leave the other man alone.

"Whether what happened?" asked curiously the smaller, while hence he still twined his arms around Erik's neck.

His touch and closeness started tingle in Erik's spine, and he practically hated, that he has to separate from him. _Azazel or Janos why couldn't pass a little more unnoticed?_ – He asked to himself frantically. _Really, that isn't so difficult!_ The beautiful man hearing outside looked up at him, and Erik grated his teeth furiously.

"I don't know what happened, but I think, I have to go now," Erik finally said quietly, by the time the smaller jerked up his head.

"You're leave?"

Hearing the frightened question Erik's heart jerked with happiness, and then gently stroked the soft lips. He felt in his every nerve, that he has to rush instantly, but in the nearness of the younger man he couldn't bear bring himself to the first step. Finally with a great effort he released the other's waist, and stepped back with a sad sigh. Now they separate, but maybe tomorrow he can see him again.

"Do you know where the Saint Gisela Church is in New York?" Erik smiled at him, and when the younger man nodded, he continued. "There is a little chapel in the garden, meet me there at noon." The man nodded once again so Erik with a quickly move drew the smaller closer to himself to give him a final kiss, and then rushed out to the corridor.

As Erik left the library, the yells clearly reached him, and he suddenly knew that they searched for him. _Did Xavier's son find me?_ – asked to himself, while as quickly as he could he ran down on the stairs. If eventually this happened, then he hasn't a lot of chance to escape, since the telepath with his ability can correctly localize, where he stays exactly. In the event of course if Azazel doesn't approach next to him immediately. _I'll break that red bastard's neck!_ – He swore to himself, exactly at that moment, when an earsplitting roar resounded close to him.

"Lehnsherr! How do you dare to put your feet in this house?"

Unexpectedly a body dashed against him, and then owing to the movement he was pushed against the door. He had shooting pains in his back, because of this, his eyes grew dim for two seconds, but then – especially thanks, that his mask was tore off –, manage to identify his attacker – Cain Marko.

"As far as I know that anyone can come to the party," Erik looked at the toothwort man in front of him, to what the answer was a strong right jab. Fortunately Erik pulled away his head with reflex, so Cain hit the door instead of him. Taking the opportunity Erik pushed the man's chest, and then raised his balled fists. "Don't make me use my power, Marko!"

"Why? Then what?" Jerked up his head provocatively Mrs. Xavier's nephew. Between his lowered hands energy beams flashed, which can cause enough pain, if he wants it. "Your father isn't here to protect you!"

"At least he has a father," commented Azazel mockingly, who popped up at that very moment next to Erik in the company of Janos, with a loud spat. "Not that can compare the both of you."

"Azazel, not," Erik called at his friend quietly, while he put his right hand onto the other's shoulder.

"You dirty son of a bitch!"

Azazel just smirked at the affect of Marko's insult, and then shrugged his shoulders. He considered unfortunate, that the man recognize him, because thanks to this their fun came to end, but at least they could have fun for a little while in the Xavier estate.

"I burst into tears right now for your compliment," the red skinned man put his right hand on his heart, pretending that he struggles with tears, and this noticeably raised even more so the Xavier cousin's rage. Hence he wanted to avoid at all costs the serious confrontation, so he decided that it's the time to leave. "Thank you very much for your hospitality."

"Lehnsherr!"

Marko looked really angry, and his head practically became red for his roar, like Erik's devil looking friend. Erik just smiled at this, and then looked around in the hall. Of course everyone stared at them, shocked, with open mouth, and then his gaze wandered to the top of the stairs.

_No!_

More or less a second before, that Azazel would have teleported them, he saw him, the thief of his heart, from what the pain like thousand dagger stabbed into his chest. He stood on the head of the stairs, in dark blue suit, waistcoat, white shirt, black tie, while he gripped the silver mask in his right hand. He immediately recognized him.

Charles Xavier.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what you think? Please let me know your opinion! And of course thanks for the reading!<strong>

**Yenna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Charles sat at the end of his bed, gazing out motionless the opened balcony door, while he kept clasping the towel in his hands, with which rubbed his hair earlier. _Why he? Why he?_ Now slowly for an hour and a half the same question was repeated in his head, but he never knew the answer. He was sure just only one thing, that his heart breaks a thousand pieces. _Why just he?_

"Charles, dear, did you dry well your hair?"

The young man turned his eyes away from the outside darkness to look at the woman, who stepped into his room. Moira has been being his nurse since he was born, and he practically looked at her as his second mother. However she wasn't much older than him, not more than with eighteen years. She had shoulder-length, dark brown hair, chestnut eyes, pretty face, and slim body. Charles noticed many times, that the eyes of the arriving visitors at the Xavier estate were fixed on her, as his eyes also were fixed on…

"Not yet completely, Moira," sighed Charles, interrupted his thoughts, and then raised his arms to continue dry his hair, but his hands a few seconds later fell limply into his lap.

His mind was too upset and tired to have the enough strength for this, and thanks for this he heard the thoughts of all the staying people in the house. He was unable to shut out them, as usual, and slowly the whole changed into a huge cacophony. He groaned desperately, and hid his face into the towel, which he held between his hands.

_Erik…_ – stretched out with his mind, in case he finds the man somewhere, but he was overwhelmed with so much pain, that he couldn't really concentrate.

_Erik!_

"Let's give me that towel, I'll do it."

Charles felt that Moira gently pulls out the soft fabric from under his face, and then softly starts to rub his head. From the touch itching ran through his body, which reminded him again of the couple of hours ago performed slow dance, then the subsequent kiss. His parents for unexplainable reason took care of him so much, that no one has ever kissed him. Till that moment, until in the darkness he didn't run into the older man, he hadn't idea, what is that like, if someone clasps his waist in his arms, when a body nestles close to his chest, when his face is smoothed, and when another lips presses against his. Certainly the feeling was indescribable – his heart beat wildly in his chest, and a something strange flame licked his body that he thought, he burns alive. Of course earlier he thought that he experienced all these with a woman, but when the stranger on the dancefloor – from the other's height, he immediately realized, that a man stood front of him – gently drew him closer to himself, and then kissed him, he didn't protest. Because his touch was soft, and although he was a man, he treated him more tenderly, than his cousin – whom he eavesdropped once – with his lovers. _And he is the enemy of the family…_ – added to himself desperately.

_Why? Why? Why?_

"My dear, what's wrong?" asked Moira quietly, after Charles sighed hugely, and pulling back the younger man's head, she searched his face for an answer. "Do you still worry that a Lehnsherr was in the house?"

Charles shivered on hearing the man's surname, and then he closed his eyes tightly. A Lehnsherr, or rather Erik Lehnsherr, the enemy of the Xavier's family. That's all, what he knew about him, nothing else, and in spite of the fact, that it shouldn't be permitted, he wanted to know his whole life.

"Do you know him, Moira?" Charles looked up carefully at the nurse, while the woman continued the gentle massage on his head.

"I have already heard about him," answered the woman, meanwhile she looked into the young Xavier's eyes, maybe she can find out, what's on his mind, but Charles closed his eyes again, so he continued. "As far as I know that he works at his father's company, although in my opinion, that he has to be somewhere else."

"What have in your mind?"

Charles didn't open his eyes, while he waited the explanation excitedly. He would have sat around for days like this, with wildly beating heart, thinks of Erik.

"Lehnsherr's son graduated in Oxford, and if I know well, with excellent degree. According to this I think that with his abilities, he should teach in a university."

The soft smile didn't escape the woman's attention, which appeared on the man's lips, but she decided to not make a comment on this. She knew so already him to realize, that something strange link connected him to Lehnsherr, who stealthily stole into the house. Otherwise he didn't ask about him.

While she rubbed further the young man's hair, she watched his face speechless. His eyes were closed, his lips slightly parted, while a light blush appeared on his cheeks. As if his mind plays back something, what he experienced earlier. The realization shocked her. _Charles in love!_ – yelled up to herself, and then nodded happily. Only Erik Lehnsherr was possibly the one, who stole his heart, and if his feelings are reciprocated, then maybe this is the relationships, which finally can end the conflict of the many years. She didn't know Sebastian Lehnsherr's son personally, but he know by hearing, that he's polite, kind, namely if Charles chooses him, he can be his perfect mate.

_Just the parents shouldn't be such bullheaded, stubborn bastard!_ – She fumed at herself, because she was afraid, that the old family members even cause the ruin of the younglings's happiness. Then _I'll help them!_ – She decided definitely, and nodded once with her head for confirmation.

"Alright, we're ready, dear," Moira threw down the towel on the chair near the bed, and then pointed behind their backs with her head. "It's time to sleep. If I guess well, the tonight slightly upset you, so please rest."

"You know, that I can't never sleep properly," murmured Charles quietly, of course meanwhile he crawled under the cover, which was lifted up by Moira. "The thoughts of those around me scream in my head, and tonight this is just even worse."

"I know, but you're tired, you have to sleep. Try it, my dear," smiled the woman down at the man, and then she leant down to kiss his forehead. "Sleep, Charles. Perhaps I'll look in on you yet this night."

Silence and darkness fell on the room, as Moira walked out, closing quietly the door behind her. From somewhere far away snatches of conversation drifted through the open balcony door, and the many thoughts also swirled in Charles's head. During how many nights he was awake with a book, because he couldn't calm his mind. He felt now too, that the tiredness and excitement pulled down his eyelids, but no matter how he tried, he couldn't asleep. Finally after some time he gave up the trying, and positioning his arms under his head, he stared up the ceiling.

"Erik…" muttered almost inaudibly to himself, and then closed his eyes with a sigh.

_Erik._

The events of the night were played out in him again, and from that his heart started to beat spontaneously wildly. He still felt in his lips the other man's mouth, so he pulled out his right hand from under his head to carefully touch them. If he would have been able to, he would have rushed back in time to live their kiss over again, or he would have already hurried to the chapel of the Saint Gisela Church – he hoped, that Erik doesn't despise him for because he's a Xavier, and he still wanted to meet with him. Although he had no idea of course, how he'll leave home unnoticed – in the last resort he uses his telepathic abilities –, namely he was sure, that neither his father, nor his mother would refuse to allow him to meet with a Lehnsherr. Probably they would declare him insane, and lock into his room. However, no matter how would have to, he couldn't hate Erik.

In the evening, after he left alone in the library, the shouts were become louder and louder, so removing his mask, he also ran out to watch, what's going on downstairs. He hadn't even to use his special ability – because the people's thoughts crept into his mind practically on their own – to immediately find out, that a Lehnsherr stays in the house. And then he saw him, at that very moment, when his cousin pushed him against the entrance door. In the next second Cain tore off the mask from his face, therefore he recognized him at once, from what his heart hurt. He wanted to cry out in pain. _Why?_ – He asked then frantically, and anyhow he fought against it, a tear rolled down his face.

He could go and see that he is taller than him, but he even also outgrew Cain, so after an unsuccessful beat for his cousin's part, he easily freed himself. During their kiss his arms gripped him tightly, and in the brightly lighted hall this was perfectly noticeable. He had muscular, strong body, which on perfectly fitted the black leather jacket, the dark brown turtleneck, and a black jeans. His hair was very short; unfortunately from such distance he couldn't determine the color of his eyes.

Soon a red mutant in the company of another man appeared with a loud spat, and it seems, that it needn't too much to fly at each other – electricity flashed between Cain's fingers, namely he was able to start attack anytime. Finally nothing yet happened, but before they would have teleported away, Erik raised his head, by the time he saw him. All Charles saw was, that the man's eyes widened in shocked recognition, and then they disappeared from before the door.

Charles felt, that his eyes fill with tears again; therefore he quickly rubbed his eyes, and sniveled once or twice.

"Oh, Erik, why do you have to be a Lehnsherr!" he sighed sadly, and imagined, how it would be much easier, if the man belonged to another family. Then he wouldn't have to worry, that his father burns Erik to ashes. "If only you would be someone else," murmured further with a huge sigh.

"If you want, I deny my name, and then I'll be no longer a Lehnsherr!"

Charles sat up like as who was struck by lightning, while he looked toward the balcony door with wildly beating heart.

_Erik!_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a little bit shorter than the other, but I hope, you liked it. Please let me know, what you think. And thanks everyone the reviews, and the others!<strong>

**Yenna**


End file.
